Secrets That Kill
by Lia Fox
Summary: The gang at Angel Investigations are bored and restless, until a new face shows up that turns that all around in a swirl of confusion and chaos. Kary, who happens to be Cordy's sister, has a past that haunts her...but even she doesn't know all the secrets
1. The Lab

Chapter 1: THE LAB

"Agent Bristor, you take the A Team and sweep sector 5A, Carling take the B Team and sweep 7B. Now remember boys, subject 1-19 is armed and dangerous, expect hostility and violence. But we need 1-19 back alive, so be careful where you shoot. Dismissed." Agent Tarkel knew that by now Kary could very well be out of the compound, but the Watchers Council would kill him if he didn't at least try. He already knew that he was in serious trouble for letting her escape. _'C'mon now girl, come to daddy_.' Tarkel thought as he began his own search in the woods.

_'So I no longer have a name_' Kary thought as she looked down on the man she once thought of as a father. _'You betrayed me, you took all I ever had or wanted and made me a freak. You will pay; I swear to God, you will pay_.' Kary knew exactly how to get out of the Compound, she trained here enough, but she wanted to have a little fun before she left...something everyone in the Lab would remember her by. Kary circles around when she hears a twig break, but before she can locate the source, it attacks. With lightning quick reflexes, she jumps out of the way and turns around to face her attacker.

"Kary, you can't take on all of us." Tarkel states as the two circle in anger.

"No, but I can kick your ass" Kary spits at her trainer, "you taught me everything I know, therefore I know all of your weaknesses." Kary smirks as Tarkel's face flinches to fear briefly before returning to anger.

"You are hurting the ones who love you, the only family you have," He tells her, trying to break her confidence.

"What? You mean the scientists who lied to me for eighteen years, or the ones who made me a freak? Sorry, but I won't miss them...or you," she can tell she hurt him, but she doesn't care anymore. The one person she ever trusted lied to her about everything she ever knew.

Tarkel was losing power and he knew it. _'It's true, she has a right to be angry and even to leave...but she was meant for a bigger plan, she just doesn't know it yet_.' He thought to himself as he faces the girl he raised. "You're betraying the experiment,"

Kary stops circling and stands up, "I AM the fucking experiment!" that was it, last straw...no way was he going to justify his actions, time to pay. And with that, Kary released a series of kicks and punches that left Tarkel unconscious on the ground.

_'Now I'll be taking your money and your ID_,' Kary thought as she reached into his pocket and pulled out Agent Lindsay Terkel of West Virginia's ID and his wallet. _'Just switch the picture and voila!_' Kary could hear the others coming and quickly left her trainer, the compound and the only life she knew, in search for her future and her sister.


	2. Once Was Lost, But Now Am Found

Chapter 2: ONCE WAS LOST, NOW AM FOUND

"Good morning cutie" Lorne addresses a less than happy Cordy,  
"What's the matter? You look like hell," he laughs at the cliché.

"I had the weirdest dream last night...I was running, and I couldn't breathe cuz I was running so hard. But I couldn't stop either...no matter how far I ran, it wasn't far enough. Something was still chasing me, something was making me run." Cordy puzzles over the already confusing dream, normally she would think nothing of it, but something about the atmosphere, it seemed so real, like she was there. "Oh well, I guess it's just me worrying. I'll be fine once Angel and Conner get back from their little 'bonding' trip. If they are both alive of course." Cordy manages a weak smile, but the power of the dream still hung over her, like a vision yet to be solved.

"Cheer up cupcakes, they'll be back and at least one will be alive, and one will be dead - but not dusted," a noise out in the hallway alerts both Cordy and Lorne that their Champion and his heir have returned. "We'll talk more about this dream later, sounds fascinating." Lorne says with a smile before disappearing to greet his friends, Cordy hangs back a minute to gather her thoughts, and then rushes out to see Angel and son.

"It was a blast!" Angel says excitedly as he fills everyone in on the details.

"Yeah, just peachy-keen" Conner mumbles and leaves to take a shower.

"What no bondage?" Cordy asks as she embraces Angel a little harder then normal, and holds on a little longer then usual.

"No, there was male bonding, but something bothered Conner, he said it was a dream, but acted like it was a nightmare. He wouldn't spill the details so I left it alone. Did we get any calls?" Angel's trip seemed to have left him invigorated, and he couldn't wait to get back on the job.

"notta, not one call. It is getting really boring around here. I mean, you think someone would need help or have a demon pest problem, but nothing. It's like hell froze over." Gunn despairingly comments, "I mean, glad less deaths and all, but some action wouldn't hurt." he sulks off to do some training, when the phone rings.

"Angel Investigations, how may I help you?" Fred's sweet voice comes on to the phone. "No, sorry." she lets out a sigh, "wrong number" she says as she hangs up the phone and walks off with Gunn. Lorne and Wes decide to leave Cordy and Angel to talk, which they leave to his room to do.

"It's been weeks," Angel sighs as he looks at the phone log.

"I know, but we should be glad no one needs our help. C'mon Angel, lets go spare, I can feel the tension." Gunn says while he pumps himself up to have the shit beat out of him.

"Now this I got to see," Cordy and Fred say as they head off to watch the boys.

"I'll do some research on...something," Wes mumbles as he leaves the room.

"And I'll take a nice bubble bath," Lorne sings as he practically skips out of the room.

"I'll just stay here then, and watch the phone." Conner tells himself as he trudges over to the kitchen to get a pop. "God, life could not be anymore boring. I hope something happens, I mean anything...I just want to kick some ass again." No sooner had he stopped talking, a noise on the porch raised his senses. It was ten o'clock and raining, he could hardly see passed the door, but there was defiantly someone out there. "Guys!" he shouts and then grabs a sword from the weapons cabinet. He can hear footsteps on the stairs, then the door flings open and a girl, soaked to the bone and bleeding, stumbles in. "oh my god..." Conner drops the sword and rushes over to her; he catches her just before she falls.

"Conner! What happened?" Cordy comes up the stairs to investigate.

"I dunno, she just showed up." he says while staring down at the beautiful women he held in his arms.

"well...go and take her upstairs and put her in a room, I'll fetched some dry clothes and we'll try to warm her up." Cordy gives the directions and he obeys.

Once the mystery girl is dried and in bed, everyone comes in to look. "She looks like she's come a long way." Fred sighs as she brushes a part of the girl's bangs out of her face. Suddenly she starts to wake up, and everyone presses closer.

Kary opens her eyes to a swarm of people hovering over her. "Uh...I'm looking for Cordelier Chase?" she murmurs as the group inspects her.

"That's me," Cordy curiously answers as the girl's eyes fly to her and she breaks out in a smile. "Do I know you?" Cordy asks when the girl doesn't say anything.

"Well, not exactly. But I've been looking for you for over three months. You're really hard to track down." when the group just stares, Kary continues, "you see...I'm your sister."


	3. Sisterhood

Chapter 3: SISTERHOOD

"What!" Cordy says in a shocked and surprised tone, "But I don't have a sister...I only left five years ago, you can't exactly just be a baby and then grow up in that time." Cordy doesn't see the logic, but somehow knows it's true.

"Hey!" Conner sounds offended, "I've only here for two years, and I'm nineteen." he frowns at his 'mother'.

"Sorry hun, I'm just a little...shocked, that's all." Everyone stares down at Kary, no one knows what to say or think.

"Let me explain," Kary takes a few minutes to try and figure out what to say to the only living family she knows. "Um...I haven't exactly had a normal childhood, I don't know how to say it, but your father had an affair with my mother...and voila." Kary shrinks down, under the covers, she doesn't know what to expect.

The group can hardly believe it, Cordy has a sister, well a half sister that no one knew about. Where the hell did she come from?

Angel voices the question everyone was thinking "how come you are just meeting her now?" he senses something familiar about the girl...but can't figure it out.

"Well, that's a long story...which I don't want to share with you all, especially you Angel." Angel looks startled that she knows his name.

"And why is that?" Lorne suddenly breaks in, to avoid the awkwardness.

"Because it involves him. And because I'm tired and in pain and would rather forget about the bastards and The Lab then reenact it all." Kary sighs as she feels exhaustion creeping up on her, she hadn't slept for three days and would really like to just drift away into nothingness and not have to think about the Lab.

"what do you mean the Lab?" Gunn asks.

"Gunn, I just wanna sleep and then I promise I'll answer all the questions I can." Kary mumbles as she falls back onto her pillow. Cordy automatically takes on the role of big sister and starts herding everyone out. "Oh and thanks Conner, for not spearing me with your sword." Kary calls as the door is shut.

"Okay, how did she know our names?" Gunn asks everyone gathered around the kitchen table.

"I don't know, maybe she read about us somewhere, like in a newspaper." Fred tries to make sense of all of this. The group starts discussing what they should do about Cordy's sister, when Angel notices that Cordy hasn't said anything yet.

"Cordy, can I talk to you for a sec?" he asks as she snaps out of her trance. Once Cordy and Angel are alone in the foyer, he turns to her and gives her a hug, "what are you thinking about?" he asks her as he softly runs his hands through her hair.

"Well, for starters, I have a girl who claims to be my sister upstairs asleep, my father cheated on my mother and something about her seems familiar. Oh god, my head is spinning and I feel completely out of it." Cordy sighs as she rests her head against the only man she feels safe with.

"Understandable, we'll figure all of this out when she wakes up." he lent down and kissed Cordy softly on the lips...it grew to a more passionate kiss and Angel pulled Cordy against him.

"Okay, don't wanna see that," Conner stats as he passes his mom and dad making out, "I'm just gonna take this food up to our mystery guest."

"Just let her sleep, she seemed exhausted" Cordy says as she breaks away from Angel.

"well it's been like four hours, so I'll just leave it there if she's not awake," Conner turns to the stairs and heads up to Kary's room, but when he looks inside, Kary has moved from the bed to the floor, and is sleeping comfortably. Conner quietly puts the tray down and is about to leave when suddenly he is attacked from behind. He reaches back and flips the attacker on to the bed in front of him and is about to punch, when he realizes its Kary.

"What the hell are you doing?" a puzzled Conner asks the startled girl.

"Sorry...I thought you were...was someone else." she looks ashamed and hangs her head.

"It's okay... um...what's your name, I figure since you know mine, I should know yours" Conner is trying to be polite.

"Kary" the single word is whispered from an injured soul.

"well Kary, I think it's time you did some explaining, c'mon everyone is downstairs." he heads towards the door and Kary reluctantly follows, knowing that she some how has to tell complete strangers something that she hasn't even admitted to herself, That she is a creation made for destruction.


	4. Instead of

Chapter 4: INSTEAD OF...

The room fell silent when Kary entered the kitchen; she stood at the door way, unsure of where to go or what to say. A soft but firm hand pressed into the small of her back and propelled her to a chair. Conner smiled as he sat down beside her.

_'There's something about her, something that won't let me look away. What is it?_' Conner thinks as he stares at the stranger before him.

_'She is so young, I'd say 18. She seems so small and weak_.' Angel leans against the wall with sympathy on his face. Kary can't take it, the silence was what she left behind, and she couldn't handle anymore silence.

"Hello" she mumbles as she studies each member of Angel Investigations.

"Um, we have a few questions for you, do you mind?" Cordy asks her new found sister. _'I wonder if she really is my sister? It would be so much fun to have a little me, we could shop and gossip about boys...speaking of them, why is Conner looking at her like that?_' Cordy gets lost in her train of thought and snaps back to reality when Wes starts to ask the obvious questions.

"My name is Wesley Windom Price. I am from England and have been a watcher for most of my life. What about you, what's your name and where are you from?" Wes asks the new research project before him.

"Kary, I don't know my last name or where I am from, just that I was kept somewhere against my will for the last eighteen years of my life and am trying to find all of that out." Kary returns in a single breath. "And you haven't been a watcher for most of your life. You were discharged when Buffy refused to take your orders and have been working for Angel since." She leans back in her chair. _'Questions, I hate questions. That's all Terkel would ask...how do you feel...anything different. Right after he stuck me with a needle, son of a bitch._' Kary could hardly keep a straight face as she thought about that traitor.

"Yes, well..." Wes looked a little taken aback.

"How do you know all of that? And how do you know our names?" Gunn asks kind of freaked out.

"I can tell you everything you would ever need to know about the crew at Angel Investigations. For example, Charles Gunn...from the rough neighbourhood - hunted vampires until he lost his sister to them - then started helping Angel - currently involved with Fred. Fred - or Winifred - bookworm until sucked into an alternate dimension by her teacher - Angel helped her escape and has been working for him ever since." Kary stopped to take a breath and turned around, "Cordelia Chase - born in Sunnydale - fell in with Buffy and crowd who call themselves the Scooby gang - romantically linked to Xander - left to pursue an acting career but met Angle and has been helping him - became a higher being and then sent back to help Angel - currently involved with Angel. Conner - Angel and Darla's son, human but with vampiric senses and strength - lost at the age of four months in Quortath with Holtz - returned at the age of nineteen with Holtz and set on killing Angel - Holtz got a friend to kill him and make it look like Angel had, then Conner sent Angel to the Ocean depths and has been getting along with everyone since. Which brings me to Angel." Kary looks at him for a second before continuing. "born as Liam - you were turned by Darla and became Angelus, the one with the angelic face - became the scourge of Europe - drank the blood of a gipsy and cursed to become angel - brooded for a while in Sunnydale helping the weak - fell in love with the slayer - lost soul - regained soul - left Sunnydale and started Angel Investigations with Doyle and Cordy where you help the helpless - currently involved with Cordy." Kary stops and looks around at the shocked faces staring back at her.  
" I can tell you anything you need to know about vampires or slayers, I know a lot about demons and about you guys...but I don't know what the movies or games or even what a school is like. I can speak twenty different languages - mostly ancient - but I can't tell you my last name or who my parents are or where I am from because that was not information I needed to know. Instead of getting read fairy tales I got a History lesson on Angel...instead of having a birthday party I got a training test to make sure I wasn't weak. Instead of having a life - I was created to destroy." Kary froze after this and hung her head. How could she look at the faces around her, she could sense the fear. Slowly, she stood up; she looked around at the silent people. "Um...I'm gonna let that sink in and go let off some steam...do you have a gym?" she addressed the last part to Conner, who pointed down the hallway. Kary nodded her thanks and left to change into some fighting clothes.

An hour later, after everyone had decided that it was best to save anymore questions for another day and to let Kary stay with them until it was all figured out, Conner went to go find Kary. He found her in the gym still training.

She was only 5'10", looked 130lbs, with blonde hair just past her shoulders, and the most amazing eyes that seemed to switch colors. "Are you gonna fight me, or just stand there?" Kary asks with out turning around.

"I don't wanna hurt you..." Conner calls, but has a sinking feeling that Kary could kick his ass.

"You won't" and without any other warning she launches herself at him and tackles him to the ground. Rolling over the two get up and face each other.

_'He is 6'2", 170lbs, muscular..._' Kary was trying to see if she could take him, but couldn't help notice that he had soft brown hair that fell in front off his eyes, and those eyes...God.

But the thinking cost Kary as Conner lunged at her, knocking the wind out of her. And so the two fought, both letting out anger and frustration until they collapsed on top of each other in an exhausted heap.

Conner rolled over and looked into her eyes..."Cordy wants to take you shopping" Conner says between breaths, "we have Gunn's birthday dinner tonight, and she wants you to look good." Conner couldn't help thinking that she looked so hot right now; sweat dripping off of her fit body and covering her black tank top and tight pants.

"Oh...Okay..."Kary mumbles as she tries to get up. Once at the door she turns and pauses, "But I did kick your ass." she says before rushing up the stairs.

_'Yeah, whatever'_. But Conner can't help wondering why she almost had...he had never had that much competition in a fight before, well except for facing his father...and then it hit him, why she smelt so familiar...she had angel's sent all over her.


	5. Lessons

Chapter 5: Lessons

Conner was trying to figure out why Kary would have Angel's sent on her when he walked right into Lorne. "Cupcakes, is something wrong? You look a little confused?" Lorne half sings to the puzzled teen in front of him.

"Uh, yeah." Conner is unsure whether or not to continue, but Lorne has never lied to him, even if Conner had tried to kill him. "I have a question actually, what can make one person smell like another person...like another vampire person." Conner crossed his fingers and hoped that Lorne wouldn't catch on.  
"Well, lets see, you could do a spell, that person could have been 'with' the other person Conner coughed on this one or it would be in their blood. Does that help you sweetie?" Lorne looks intently on Conner, with a smile as his thanks, Conner continues his walk.

"Kary? Kary? Are you in here?" Cordy comes barging through the door to room 119, Kary thought it was kind of ironic that Conner picked that room to put her in, but it did bring some hominess to the situation. "Kary I am taking you shopping!" Cordy smiles at the confused girl sitting in front of her.

"Shopping? Why?" Kary didn't really want to be a hassle to Cordy, and in the Lab she only got to go shopping if she had been really good for at least three months.

"Why? Because Gunn can teach you how to fire a weapon, Angel can teach you how to use a sword, Conner can teach you how to fight, Wes can teach you anything about reading, Lorne can teach you how to sing, Fred can teach you science...so I'll teach you how to shop!" She smiles at Cordy and knows she is just trying to be nice.

"Okay, but I have no idea what's in and what's not." Kary gathers her coat and heads for the door.

"No prob. that's my specialty" Cordy closes the door and whisks her sister away to the nearest three malls for the next six hours.

Mean while, Conner approaches Angel, "Dad, I kind of noticed that Kary smelt familiar...what do you think it means?" Conner looks curiously at his father standing beside the weapons cabinet.

"Well Conner, She is Cordelia's sister, so she has her blood inside." Angel comments without looking up from cleaning his sword.

"No, I mean she smells like you." Conner looks at his father for a reaction.

Angel puts down his sword and looks up at his son, "I noticed that too, but I wasn't sure. How do you know?"

Conner hesitates, "Well, when we were fighting she-" but he is cut off before he could finish.

"You were WHAT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO CORDY'S SISTER? SHE IS WEAK AND YOU COU-"

This time Conner cut in, "I know what you're thinking but listen. We were fighting and when she nearly kicked my ass we collapsed, I happen to be close to her and could smell the blood from her cut - it was your sent and someone else's." Conner shifted uneasily under his fathers stare.

"Well, we'll ask her if she knows anything, but there isn't exactly blood pumping through my veins." Angel turned back to his sword and Conner went to take a shower.

THE NEXT DAY

"You wanna go training Kary?" Conner entered Kary's room without a sound.

"Yeah I'll be right out." Kary called from the bathroom, she emerged in a skin tight blue tank top and black track pants to match Conner's blue pants and white beater. Conner stared at Kary for a moment before realizing what he was doing and then quickly diverted his eyes.  
As the two walked down to the gym, Conner could hardly keep his eyes off of Kary. He couldn't believe someone could look that good in such a simple outfit, he had never felt like this before and it was starting to bother him.

As Conner stood pondering the problem, Kary hit him with a roundhouse. Before Conner could react he was on his back. "Not too quick today are we?" Kary teased from above, and so it began, kick-punch-jump-duck-flip-block-punch-etc. Only Kary stopped half way through and came up with an idea. In the Lab, Kary had to play a game called Punch Questions. If you hit the opponent in the chest or abdomen or back, then you got to ask a question...so the real fun began. They started out easy like favorite color and foods, but Conner then slammed her in the back and asked "What's the Lab?". Kary froze. She didn't want to answer that question, not yet, but they had agreed on anything. She sat down and tried to figure out how to answer it.

"Okay, the Lab was where I grew up. It's in Portsmouth, England and is approximately the size of twelve football stadiums." Kary looked up at Conner hoping this would be enough.

"And...what's it to you?" He pushed and she sighed and continued.

"A prison, a jail and a house of lies. For fifteen years I believed that it was a boarding school of some kind. There were no other students, but I was treated fairly and told that I was an orphaned with no other living relatives. On my sixteenth birthday I broke into the office and stole my file. I was called subject 1-19 and they said I had a sister and a father...I had a family. It took me two years to plan my escape, but on my 18th birthday during my training op...I got out. Now let's continue kicking my ass." Kary took her fighting stance and Conner had no choice but to follow.


	6. Blood Spilt

Chapter 6: Blood Spilt

Kary and Conner stumble, exhausted, to their separate rooms so they could shower and clean up. _'Wow, that was one hell of a work out'_ Kary thought as she changed into her night clothes. Every time she went into the night, Kary had a force of habit to wear black, Gunn once asked her why...she was stealthy enough that she could wear hot pink and no one would notice her. It all went back to the damn slave drivers at the Lab, must be invisible, can't make a sound, can't be seen or you'll be dead. _'Well fuck you guys'_ Kary thought as she tore off her black top and threw on her new red, low v-neck t-shirt that Cordy bought her. Kary stood in front of the mirror admiring her new look for a second, when she heard her name being called, she grabbed her black coat and ran out the door to catch up with the others for the hunt.

The gang hadn't been getting any calls lately, so they took to wondering the streets at night or some of them anyway. Fred, Lorne, Cordy and Wes normally stayed home to 'hold the fort', while Conner, Gunn and Angel took charge of the streets. This was only the second hunt Kary had gone on, but she hoped to kick some serious ass. Conner did too; she could sense it and she could tell he was on the prowl. _'This should be fun_!" Kary half smiled to herself as the four set off into the night.

"Well your starting to fit right in here peaches," Lorne smiled at Kary as she sleepily walked into the kitchen. Kary offered a weak smile before pouring herself some coffee, this was never allowed at the Lab but Kary seemed to love it. Kary slumped into the chair beside Cordy and poured herself a bowl of Fruity Pebbles.

"Angel told me you killed three vamps last night, impressive." Cordy said in a chipper voice.

"Not really, the Lab would lock me in a room of four and leave me there." Kary looked around cautiously as she let this information slip. _'What's wrong with me? I never would've done that before, maybe I'm just tired, and I'm adjusting...yeah that's it'_ Kary continued to eat as Fred came in and took a banana.

"Do you know where Conner is?" Kary turned to Cordy while cleaning up her dishes.

"You two seem to be getting along, I think someone has a crush." Whistling sounds came from Gunn and Fred as Cordy smirked at Kary.

"Haha, I just wanted to kick his ass again, training." Kary informed them, but secretly smiled to herself.

"I bet you do, he's down stairs in the gym." Cordy added before making kissing motions with her lips.

Kary had only been here a week, but already she felt like a part of the family.

"What's with you today, you're slower then usual." Kary could here Conner talk as she entered the gym and could tell he was sparing with Angel, not only because she could smell he sweat guys always did sweat more then girls but because Conner suddenly came flying past her and hit the mats. "Okay, I take it back, you're not slow." Conner called sarcastically to his father at the other end of the gym, before turning and greeting Kary. "This father training is fun and all, but it really hurts sometimes." Conner winked at her and Kary smiled. "Did you come here to train? Or are you looking for one of us?" Conner questioned her as he stood up.

"Actually, I don't want to interrupt, its okay...family stuff is important, god, I know that." Kary said flatly.

Conner grimaced as he realized what he said. "Kary...I'm sorry," Conner looked down at the girl he had just hurt.

"Don't be, not your fault. I'm gonna go now." Kary backed to the stairs.

"Kary, wait..." Conner called as he chased after her.  
When Conner got to the top of the stairs, Kary wasn't there. And even though he shouldn't worry, he had a sinking feeling that she wasn't coming back anytime soon. When Angel met him at the top, he expressed his doubts.

"I know, I could sense the hurt too, c'mon we'll get everyone together and search the town. It will be a fun day out for you guys. I'll stay in the sewers, but remember to check dark hidden places...she'll feel most comfortable there." Angel trotted along to get everyone else.

"I can't believe you already chased my sister away, I mean come on...she wasn't even here a week." Cordy mocked as Angel told the others.

"Just search okay" And with that he walked to the sewers and the safety of the dark.

knock-knock

Conner tapped on the door to his old apartment. He had taken her here last night when she got cut in order to patch her up. She seemed to like it so he figured it was worth a shot. "Kary?" Conner pushed open the door and saw Kary sitting on his bed with a needle in her hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Conner cried as he dashed over and knocked the needle out of her hand. When it hit the floor and smashed, Conner saw that the needle was full of blood...more precisely his father blood.

"Kary, what's going on?" Conner bent down and picked up the half of the needle with blood still in it.

"I can explain, I just don't know how." Kary winced as he put the needle on his bed table.  
"How about telling me why my father's blood is in the needle about to go in your arm." Conner glared at Kary, unsure of what to make of this.

"WHAT? I had no idea that was Angel's blood," Kary looked shocked and scared at the same time.

Conner relaxed and sat across from her. "Just tell me why you had the needle," he took her hand in his and looked intently into her eyes.

Kary let out a sigh before talking, "at the Lab, they would give me a needle of 'vitamins', or that's what they told me. When I was twelve I could smell the blood in it and asked them about it. Terkel, my mentor, said it was the reason I was strong and healthy...its vampire blood. That's why I can spare you...I have vampire blood in me."

It all made sense to Conner now, "but why are you still taking it?" he questioned.

"Well, when I found out it was vampire blood; I was disgusted and refused to take anymore. A week later, I had some sort of reaction. I couldn't breath and my whole body hurt - like excruciating pain, I though I was going to die, so they gave me the needle and in an hour, it was gone. Just like that. I don't know why, but I have to take the needle every week in order to prevent that again, cuz I don't know if I could handle the pain." Kary looked hesitantly at Conner. The concern on his face really touched her and he put his arm around her shoulder, "Conner I have to take one in the next 15hrs." He lay back with her in his arms. He kissed her head and whispered in her ear "okay, just take another one and I promise that pain will never touch you again." He kissed her again, but felt her flinch away.

"Conner..." Kary turned on her side and looked into his eyes, "That was my last one."


	7. Samples

Chapter 7: Samples

"Your last one?" Conner grimaced as he realized he broke the only lead the fang gang had on the Lab. "Don't worry, I'll take it to Wes and he can figure out what's in it...cuz its not just blood, I can smell something else too. Then he'll figure out how to fix you." Conner smiled at his quick thinking and just before he reached the door, Kary called "Here."

Conner turned around and saw her sticking an empty needle in her arm and filling it with her own blood, "just in case...and am I that broken?" Kary tossed the needle to Conner and as it touched his finger tips, he turned to her and said "I'll be right back, and I say you're in damn fine shape." Kary couldn't help but smile.

"This is Angel's blood?" Wes held up the needle, "and she has been taking it for how long? Well, I'll see what I can do, but I'm not promising anything." Wes started to mutter to himself as Cordy and Angel moved in on Conner.

"What? I didn't' know she was there, I just...you know." Conner couldn't find the words to describe how he found Kary.

"No, we don't know, why don't you spell it out for us." Angel sneered and Cordy pulled him back.

"It's okay Conner, just don't leave her alone. Go back and I'll bring you two some supper and maybe a movie. I think it might be best if she sleeps there tonight. I can't imagine that this will make her feel comfortable around Angel." Cordy nods towards the office where Wes and Fred are pulling out books.

"Ya, me and Cordy will go pick up some pizza and a late night flick, I think the movie guy owes me a favor. I mean we did de-demonize his place last month." Gunn grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

"Okay...but I don't know if it's me she wants around, you're her sister Cordy, you go talk to her - I'm not big on talking." Conner winced as he realized he probably talked his way out of a night with Kary.

"No hun, I think it's you she wants and she won't want to talk anyways." Cordy smiled as she saw the excitement on Conner's face.

"Cordy, do you think that was wise, I mean...he'll probably, you know." Angel blushed at the thought of it.

"Oh chill out, I think Conner's smarter then that. But come on Angel, I mean both Conner and Kary have been in an isolated life...grew up in their hell...been tricked and lied to by their mentors...are just starting to fit in here...have found long lost family members...it's a perfect match." Cordy smiled as she drew up close to the man she loved. "Plus it'll give us some alone time," she winked and Angel lent down into a passionate kiss.

"Hey," Conner slowly opened the door and found Kary lying on the bed. He crept over and lay down next to her. "Um...why'd you run out this morning?" Conner put his hand on her waist and made her face him.

Hesitantly, she looked into his eyes, _'damn! I can't lie to Conner - not when he's that hot._' Kary sighed deeply and began. "Conner, the only family I know of, is my sister and my dad - who won't respond to any letters I write. I just found my sister and hardly know her, I know she is sweet and everything, but we're so different. I train - she shops, I go and fight - she models clothes, I haven't been exposed to the outer world - she's seen everything, I've never been in love - she is. I guess I just got jealous about the whole father-son stuff, sorry."

Conner snuggled in closer to her and smiled, "Just give it time, opposites do attract. And it's not as if me and my dad are the exact same..."

Conner was so close to Kary he could feel the warmth of her breath on his face. Slowly, he lent towards her, he cupped his hand around her face and tilted it up to meet his. Their lips touched briefly and Conner's whole body shook with desire. Then Kary lent in and kissed him, the kiss became more and more intimate and Conner pulled her body against his own.

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Wes is busy looking at the blood with his microscope; Fred leaves the room to get a drink of water when she hears, "SHIT! Fred get your ass in here and tell me what the hell this means."


	8. Strike at Midnight

Chapter 8: STRIKE AT MIDNIGHT

Conner and Kary broke apart, gasping for breath, only when Cordelia knocked on the door.

"Supper...and I picked up the hottest new release; I think it's called Darkness Falls." Cordy waited patiently for Conner to answer.

Slowly the door began to creak open and Conner's flushed face emerged. "Cordy, how nice to see you." he gave a weak smile while blocking Cordy's view of Kary. Cordy didn't pick up on the subtle hints and barged into his apartment, only to wish she hadn't.

Kary sat up on the bed, face red, breathless, hair ruffled and her shirt seemed to be crooked. It didn't take Cordy too long to figure out what they were up to, and all though she trusted both of them - she knew what it was like if you got caught up in the moment.

Instinctively her sister-sense kicked in and she abruptly turned to the door. "Conner, your father would like you to patrol with him tonight." Cordy started to edge to the exit in hopes that Conner wouldn't pick up on her whole slowly-separate-them-so-they-won't-hate-you trick.

"Well, can't we do it tomorrow? I mean it's not as if the hunts are dangerous - and he's got Gunn and Wes." Conner pleads with Cordy, hoping she didn't have a clue about what was going on.

"NO! I mean, no. I think it would be best if you went tonight... Cordy couldn't stand the look on Conner's face and she caved but you could take Kary, she probably needs the exercise." And with that, Cordy practically flew out of the door and the awkward situation.

Kary, who had remained silent and motionless, leapt to her feet and gave her sister a huge smile. '_This is like the royal treatment compared to the Lab. God, stop thinking about that place. C'mon, focus on happy thoughts - focus on Conner. Oh God! He's staring...he's walking towards me...his hand is on my waits, what the hell do I do? They never taught me this..._'

Conner wrapped his arms around Kary's waist and brought her closer to her, _'what the hell am I doing? I don't even know her...but I can't help it._'

Conner lent closer until their noses touched and then cupped Kary's face while running his thumb down her cheek. Kary shuddered under his touch and inched towards his face. Their lips met and Conner's tongue started to flick at her lips. Kary threw her arms around Conner and then ... Cordy threw open the door.

"Let's go...the night is on and your father is waiting. Hurry, hurry,  
hurry!"

Conner and Kary flew apart and nearly knocked over the TV. Reluctantly the two followed Cordy outside and found Gunn waiting in the car.

"So...what did you two do all afternoon?" Angel asked Kary and Conner as they tagged along behind Gunn and Angel - Wes had stayed to work on the blood samples.

Conner and Kary looked into each others eyes and then simultaneously stated "Nothing." But when Angel looked back he saw that they were holding hands and Kary was leaning on Conner.

"Yeah, whatever." Gunn may not have had vampiric senses, but he sure as hell knew what they had been doing.

Suddenly Kary gave a small twitch to Conner's side. There was a sharp ache in her stomach and she didn't know what it was. All of a sudden a wave of pain hit her and she dropped to the ground moaning under the strain to stay conscious.

"KARY!" Conner was down beside her before she could hear his call. She could feel Angel and Gunn come running up to her, but couldn't see, the pain was too much. It was like nothing she could have imagined.

But then it hit her...she could imagine it - hell she'd been through it. "Conner...I...I didn't..." But the pain hit her again and she couldn't speak.

Conner didn't hear the ending, but he knew what she meant. Kary hadn't taken her needle and now the pain - the pain he promised to not let happen again - had taken her. And it was all his fault, _'I just broke the needle...people take needles for lots of reasons...why the hell did I have to smash it?.'_ But he was snapped back into reality by Kary's screams.

"It's the needle...she needs the needle." Conner managed to stutter out as his father picked Kary up and started to run back to the hotel. Conner caught up with them and Gunn ran to the car.

"Well, I gave her some morphine, but I don't know how much its helping." Lorne stood at the end of Kary's bed as everyone in the room silently looked onto the twitching girl. On the way over Kary had fallen unconscious, but the pain also seemed to be less thanks to Lorne. Conner sat by her side, holding her hand.

"Let's just pray Wes has found something...shall we?" Cordy motioned everyone but Conner out and they all headed down stairs.

"Well Wes, what have you got?" Angel leaned against the wall and looked at Fred and Wes with the test tubes in their hands.

"Okay. We took the blood samples and compared them. This is Kary's blood...this is your blood...and this is the stuff in the needle." Angel was no scientist, but he could tell that something was not right.

"Why is hers bubbling?" Cordy glanced nervously at the tube.

"It's not really bubbling...its fighting Angel's blood that's still in there. But focus on this one Wes held up the tube full of the unknown It doesn't look like Angel's blood because it has a new ingredient in it."

Fred came in to explain it better, "The drug is called Nermian. It's a chemical that mixes two different chemicals...or helps them to adapt to each other. See, it is mixed in with Kary's blood so that Angel's blood can mix with it too...and then voila, super strength girl. The only problem is it wears off in about a week." Fred hung her head and headed back to the microscope.

"Well can't we just get the drug and mix it with mine? Then give it to Kary and voila...super strength girl again." Angel knew instantly this wasn't going to work because of the look on Wes' face.

"See...about that. The chemical caused too many experiments that turned out, well, wrong. So the government banned it...and I haven't seen it since ten years ago. It's very rare...very expensive and very hard to transport. But even if we did get some, I would have no idea how much to give Kary. And the wrong dosage could be fatal." Wes handed the tube to Fred.

"So what? You're saying there is no cure for my sister...that I just have to watch her suffer?" Cordy was crying and couldn't figure out why Wes didn't know what to do...he always knew what to do. Angel put his arms around her and could feel her shake as she sobbed over her new found sister.

"Well, there is no known substitute so no, there is no cure. And, remember when we took your blood Cordy, to compare to hers...yeah, she's not your sister."


	9. The Smell of Death

CHAPTER 9: the Smell of Death

"What? You're trying to tell me that this new kid shows up, claims she's my sister, we start to bond and then boom - no longer my sister?" Cordy was getting pissed off, she finally had a family member that she could talk to and then found out she wasn't related, plus all of this 'going to die' kind of got her going.

"We don't know why she thought she was your sister, but she's not. None of your blood matches her and you have a different chromosome level." Wes looked afraid, as if he thought Cordy was going to hurt him, Angel thought so too so he took charge.

"Okay, even if she isn't Cordy's sister, she's still in trouble and needs our help. Wes, I want you to go with Lorne and start looking for this drug - check all of the usual people and then report back here. Gunn you can come with me and we'll check around for info on this 'Lab' thing, see if we can't dig up something that can help Kary. Fred, I want you to get on the internet and check out both stories - the Lab and the drug, Namamain?" Angel paused and looked at everyone.

"Nermian" Fred squeaked out in a small voice.

"What about me? I can't just sit here!" Cordy was shaking, but had determination in her eyes.

"I need you to stay here and check up on Kary, try to keep Conner cool - cuz we don't need him flipping out and getting himself hurt. Plus then you can be here if one of us calls with info." He gave her a quick hug and then left the office, followed by Gunn, Wes, Lorne and Fred.

Slowly, as if in a trance, Cordy managed to find her way up to Kary's room and push the door open. Conner was hunched over sitting on a chair, the moonlight struck his face and Cordy could see the pain and anger on his face.

_'Amazing. These tow just met like two weeks ago; and already I've seen Conner show more love and compassion to her, then I've ever seen him do_.' Cordy walked up to him and sat down on the bed.

Conner slowly raised his head and looked into Cordy's face. _'Oh my God, he's crying... I've never seen Conner cry_.' Cordy realized that this wasn't the time for words and just put her arms around him in the most compassionate embrace they'd ever shared.

The minutes seemed like hours, and there was little change in Kary's condition. She was still sweating and moaning as the blood inside of her slowly fights with Angel's. She only had hours, if not minutes left, and no one had returned yet. Two hours later, Cordy tells Conner of the new discoveries and instead of flipping out, like Cordy had expected, he remains completely still, His hair falling in front of his glazed eyes.

He almost seems to have not heard her until, "They're back, the car just pulled up. Let's go see what they found, because I don't think I can stay here another fucking second without losing my mind." The two slowly rose and headed downstairs, only to be met with shouts from Angel and Wes.

The Fang Gang forms a circle and exchanges information. Nothing, not one damn thing from either party. The drug is lost and no one has ever heard of the Lab.

The group hangs their heads and racks their brains to help out Kary, so close to death Conner and Angel can smell it on her.

Suddenly Angel and Conner snap their heads up and start to run upstairs, when they ignore the shouts from Cordy, everyone else follows.

Father and son break down the door and look at Kary, lying almost peacefully on her bed, when the two take a closer look the moonlight reveals a startled man holding a needle just above the crook in Kary's left hand. Without thinking or words, the two loves of Darla attack.


	10. Past Haunts

Chapter 10: Past Haunts

Filled with anger and unaware of his father, Conner viciously attacks the man who dares to touch his girl. _'The nerve of this guy, who the fuck does he think he is?_'

Just as Angel throws the man against the wall, Conner catches sight of the needle on the floor. Once full, but now empty, Conner can still smell the contents of the needle. _'Blood. This is Angel's blood! That guy works for the Lab, SON OF A BITCH!_' Conner whirls around and throws his father off of the battered man, who is hiding in the corner.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU DARE TO FUCK UP KARY'S LIFE AND THEN TRY TO TOUCH HER AGAIN! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Conner feels a hand on his shoulder as he continues to beat on the intruder.

"Conner...maybe we should go downstairs," Angel is unsure if he'll be able to stop Conner, but he also knows that if this asshole is dead, they won't get any information on the Lab. When Conner continues, Angel is forced to get physical.

"Conner!" Angel throws his son against the wall and stands between the two.

"How the HELL can you defend this, this PRICK! He hurt her, can't you see that?" Conner isn't thinking clearly and can't focus because the rage is driving him insane. 'What kind of a monster would WANT to hurt Kary? She's so peaceful, well, unless she is kicking a vamp's ass..." Conner trails off as he realizes his father is dragging the man out the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" Conner starts after them and can't believe his father is doing this.

"Conner, the only way we'll be able to help Kary, is if we can get info on the Lab. This guy is our only link and if he's dead then we're fucked. Now calm down and go get me chains and a chair." Angel's tone of voice ended the conversation and Conner stormed off to the cellar, flying past Cordy and the others.

"What the hell is go- scratch that, who the hell is that?" Cordy is going insane with the unanswered questions and would like to be heard.

"He's from the Lab; we're going to question him and try to find a cure." Angel sat (or forced) him down onto the chair and together, him and Conner tied him down.

"You won't get anything from me! And there is no fucking cure; 1-19 is going to die." The man spat into Angel's face and Conner smacked him across the cheek.

"If you wanted KARY dead, then you wouldn't have given her the needle, now let's try and do this the nice way so that we don't have to hurt you." Angel knew that that was never going to happen, but maybe this guy was weak.

"Let's start off easy, what's the Lab?" Wes peered into the man's eyes. Five minutes of silence and Conner goes to hit him again, but Angel intervenes.

"That's right. Hold of your fucked up son. He doesn't want to go messing with us, or we'll send him back to hell." The former watcher smirked and received a punch from Angel.

"Ever talk about him like that again and I'll kill you." Angel whispered.

"Boys, lets lower the testosterone level just a little." Cordy stepped between the two fearing that their only link was about to be killed by the former Angelus and the Destroyer. She quickly reached into the man's breast pocket and pulled out his identification.

"See what patience can do. Now Mr. Andrew Marker, I think it's time that you start co-operating. I am sure that you know Angel and the Destroyer. Not exactly the two best guys to get pissed off." Cordy gave the wallet to Wes.

"Andrew? I should've known. Only you would fuck over a life like that." Wes threw down the wallet and stormed over to Marker.

"Good old Wesley, they were going to use you, but knew your damn morals would get in the way. I always was the better man." Marker smirked into his old friends face.

"Wes? Do you know him?" Fred was getting a little confused with all the lies.

"He's a former watcher. He turned down the slayer to take on a special op program, so they sent me. I assume this is the special op?" Wes glared at the unjust man in front of him.

"You're smart. Now can you untie me and get the fuck away form me?" Marker looked around at the furious, annoyed and deadly faces surrounding him and all intended to hurt him. _'Well Kary, you did a better job then we thought possible. In fact I think you got a little too close. If only you knew what you're supposed to be, then you would see we're right._' Marker began to fear that he wouldn't live through this, but none the less, would tell them nothing. He had been trained for this moment, beaten and battered until he could withstand most torture. A simple vampire and his son would do nothing to him.

"Let's try this again Marker, or I swear to god I'll let Conner kill you. What is the Lab?" Angel was inches from Marker's face and could hear his heart beat. But it didn't quicken, _'this is going to be harder then I thought. Wonder what his weak point is? Everyone has a weak point..."_ Angel began to ponder the possibilities, _'Family, friends, maybe a sword. No, that's all too simple; it's got to hit home, maybe..._' As Angel got lost in his thoughts, the others began to question and beat on Marker.

For over an hour not a word was spilled from the captured man, and the gang began to get frustrated.

"What the hell are we doing wrong?" Fred was getting really pissed off.

"You're asking the wrong questions!" A small voice came form the stairs as Kary descended to the main floor. "He's been trained - I mean like four weeks alone in a white room, non stop questions. He blocks out all of your voices. Trust me, I did it too. In fact the bastard did it to me!" Kary stopped in front of Marker and looked down at him.  
"Andrew," Kary glared at her teacher.

"Kary," Marker did not look happy to see her, and Angel heard his heart beat rise. _'So that's his weakness! He's either afraid of Kary because he knows what she can do, or he's ashamed of what he did to her. Meh, as long as she can get some answers_.'

"Now Andrew, I expect to get some fucking answers about who the hell I really am. Shall we begin or are we going to play hard?" Kary leant in close and he could feel her breath on his face. "Cuz you know I can break you, I've done it before and by god I'll do it again! This time it's for real, you fucked up my life and I plan on figuring out how much."

Marker knew that he was weak against her, but he wasn't going to go down easily. "Fuck you."

"Fine, the hard way it is." Kary got up and walked away. Conner followed her to see what she was up to.

"Are you sure you're up to this? I mean you were almost dead an hour ago..." Conner didn't even want to think about that.

"The bastards going down, Conner. I don't care how long it takes me, but he just gave me life again, so I plan on figuring out what the hell they did to me and why. I suggest not getting in my way." Kary was examining her options as Conner placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't dream of it, but what do you plan on doing?" As a reply, Kary bent down and picked up a jagged knife.


	11. The fun Begins

Chapter 11: The Fun Begins

"Now lets start out easy, what's my last name?" Kary froze in front of Marker's chair and stared him down. For half an hour the two looked into each others eyes, neither willing to surrender to the foe, neither willing to give up to weakness, until Marker couldn't do it any longer. He flinched and looked away. "Well that didn't take as long as expected. Shall we continue?" Kary spun around and asked again, "What the hell is my last name?"

As she walked away, Angel came up beside her and whispered "What was the point of that?" Kary backed away and answered to the whole gang.

"The point of that was to see who had the upper hand. To witness who was stronger, and to find out who would prevail. The answer; I do, I am and I will!" Kary jumped at Marker and started to play with the knife. She did little motions in the air as if cutting him, this was to mess with his mind, visualization was a major part of torture, _'you taught me that..._' Kary thought as she stared into Marker's eyes.

"I...I...I don't know. It wasn't a need to know info, so I wasn't privileged to that piece of information." Marker broke down as Kary brought the knife up to his throat.

"Good, at least we're getting somewhere," Kary pulled the weapon away and began to circle his chair.

"Um, excuse me, but how does that get us anywhere? He didn't know the answer..." Fred was a bit confused, actually she was really confused. None of this made sense and it was starting to hurt her head.

"It's progress because I already knew he didn't know my last name. It wasn't in the file, so it was very secretive information - there was no way that they would have told their lap doggy. But it means that he's telling the truth, if he was trying to impress me, he would've lied and made up a name. SO now the REAL fun begins!" Kary stopped in front of Marker and started to get serious, "Okay, the only thing I want to know is - why me? Why did you choose me? Why would you pick me out of the some odd billion people on the planet?" Kary placed the knife up to Marker's temple and slowly dragged it down to his pulsating neck. "And I only want the truth."

Marker remained silent, he showed no fear of the knife, but could feel his heart racing.

"I am not planning on waiting too long, I will kill you." Kary waited ten more minutes and then freaked out. "Son of a bitch, you WILL answer me," And Kary jabbed the knife into Marker's right shoulder. The scream filled the hotel lobby and startled the gang. No one actually thought that Kary would use the knife, but once they saw the hate and anger in her eyes, no one questioned the death of the poor man in front of her.

"Bitch" he spat as the blood poured from the wound on his body.

"I swear to god you will tell me or die, look into my eyes - do you think I'm going to stop? Think of all the pain you caused me, do you think I'm gonna stop? Think of the torture and the hurt, do you think I'm going to stop? " Kary waited patiently for his answer, and when Marker looked into her eyes, he saw the fire and the thirst that he himself installed. He poisoned her and now she wanted revenge _'my god, I'm going to die!_' Marker accepted his fate and remained silent.  
Fed up with waiting, Kary twisted the knife and let the captive scream till he ran out of breath before she did it again.

"Now - why the hell did you chose me?"

Kary waited as Marker caught his breath and heard him whisper, "Terkel...chose... you."

Blood came from his mouth and Kary refused to stop. "Why? What gave Terkel the right to chose me?" Kary waited as Marker coughed up more blood.

Marker looked into Kary's eyes and she got the message.

"Oh my god..." Kary's words were no more than a whisper, barely audible to all of the others. She stumbled back wards and tripped into Conner.

"Kary, what is it?" Conner looked confused and couldn't understand what was upsetting his girl so much.

"Terkel...he's, he's...he's my father!" Kary couldn't stand it anymore. She had to get out, get away form all of these secrets. She bolted for the door and was out before half of the group had realized what happened.

Conner moved to follow, but Angel stopped him.  
"I think she need's to be alone right now." But Conner threw Angel's arm off of him and ran after Kary.

Alone in the dark streets of L.A., the rain pouring down and soaking her to the bone, Kary could focus more on the truth she just found. _'It all makes perfect sense now, why he would never fight me, why he wouldn't give me the needle. He was ashamed; he couldn't do that to his own child. The fucking moron!_' Kary had to regroup, gain her focus again.

But as she was trying to calm down, a screech came from behind her and Kary flew around to find herself being surrounded by four guys, all dressed the same and all from the Lab.

_'Great, just what I need to work out some stress_.' Kary released herself onto the strangers. Kick after kick to the stomach, knees and head followed by punches to the face, neck and chest. Flying around all of them and dodging most of their blows. Fueled by anger, hate and rage, Kary became blind to pain and focused solely on destroying the enemy, defeating the foe - kicking their ass!

As the fourth guy fell unconscious, Kary began to feel the pain and hurt that they had caused to her body. Unwilling to surcome to the pain, Kary turn to investigate the van that brought them, when out stepped Terkel. She froze and couldn't bring herself to move, the father she never knew, but yet had known her whole life.

"Hello Kary. What's the matter darling, didn't like what you heard. Life is full of unpleasant talk, time you were exposed to it. I did my best to shelter you, but you just had to escape, had to break lose of your safe heaven." Terkel was slowly drawing closer to Kary, forcing her to back up into the dead end alleyway.

"Safe? I was prodded and abused and mad into some kind of freak. I hardly call that a home...and I hardly call you a father. Just the thing that helped to create me." Kary still couldn't move, but the anger was starting to come back.

"My darling, it was your mother who created you. Only she could've done such a wonderful job." Kary was losing focus again. She could dimly remember her mother, just a few happy memories of them playing outside together, and then she was put into the Lab.

Terkel took his chance and struck his daughter, down she went and submitted herself to blow after blow. She finally snapped out of it when Terkel mentioned that it was time to go home. She had done enough here. He pulled out a needle and when Kary tried to move, she realized he had her pinned. Doomed, Kary felt herself giving up hope, _'Please God, just give me one more chance...I need your help._' Out of no where Terkel flew over Kary's head and landed in a small heap against the brick wall. He slowly rose and faced the creature who dared to attack him.

Conner was protectively standing between Terkel and Kary, he kicked Terkel as he made an attack to stand and sent him into the wall again, and this time he stayed down.

But as Conner was picking up Kary, four more men came from the van. Conner gave Terkel one more blow to the head "You fucker, I hope you burn in hell for this." and he jumped the four guys and ran off into the rain, with a hurt and barley conscious Kary in his arms.


	12. Breaking Point

Chapter 12: Breaking Point

Conner could barely see, but he wasn't sure if that was from the rain or the rage. _'How could anyone hurt their own daughter like this? How could a human - supposedly the kindest creatures of them all - damage its own kind? GOD! Monsters in Quor-toth were kinder to their young, and that's saying something._' Conner ran to the hotel, afraid to stop and let the men catch up to him, there was no way her could fight them while keeping Kary safe - and he wasn't ready to take that chance.

The doors flew open and Conner ran in from the pouring rain with a limp Kary in his arms.

"Again?" Gunn wasn't exactly shocked that Kary was unconscious; she seemed to do that a lot.

"No. It was them this time," Conner gave Marker a glare that made him shiver. Then slowly, Conner brought Kary over to him and placed her in front of him, "Look, LOOK," Angel held Marker's face and forced him to look at the beaten Kary, "Are you proud of what you've done now? Glad you were chosen? You destroyed a life, and you did it slowly. My god, you are truly going to rot in hell - and it ain't nice their, trust me I know." Conner walked over to the couch and placed Kary down so Cordy and Fred could tend to her.

As they lifted off her shirt, bruises and cuts - and scars from old bruises and cuts glistened with her blood. They covered her entire body and showed years of pain and neglect, years of torture and uncaring, years of him. Marker lost it; he started to cry and could barely contain his sobs.

Angel takes this opportunity and starts to question him; soon Wes, Gunn and Conner have all joined in until they have all the answers. They now know what the Lab is, where it was, who started it and all the details of how it ran. In fact, now they wished they didn't.

_'How could one little girl survive that? How could she fend off all that evil and still be so good?'_ the men were furious at the Lab for having put a little girl through all that, and were just about to take Marker and put him in the cell, when a weak mumble came form the couch.

"Wait... Groan...Why?" Kary spit out the question with such udder disgust, that Marker knew how she felt.

"Why what?" He didn't however; know what she was talking about.

"Why...why did you let me...let me escape?" Kary had figured it was too easy to get away, and if they had been following her for the last week, then they had been following her for the last three months - which means they were ready.

"We had to. It was the next step in the testing. I don't really know, something about comparing you to the Destroyer and Angelus. We had to see if you were working right, make sure you could live in the real world - but still stay focused on the mission. We figured it was best if we put you with them, to see how you worked with others like you." Marker no longer cared if she knew, it just didn't matter anymore.

"That's why you made up that bullshit about me and Cordelia being sisters isn't it?" Marker winced and knew that that was going to cause some friction.

"Yes. We let you into the office so you would find your bogus file. That way we figured you would look for her. But we didn't think you would get this close. We had no idea you would fit right in."

Kary stood up, a little insecurely, but Conner helped her to balance. Together they walked over to Marker.

"You son of a bitch, I hope to god you live a long life - so you can deal with the guilt of destroying an innocent. Now get the fuck out of my sight!" Angel and Gunn took that as their cue and lifted Marker, chair and all, down to the cell were he was locked up.

Everyone figured the fun was over, but as they were all heading up to bed, cans of gas and smoke filled the lobby. Then fifty guys ran in, swung in from ropes through the windows, or came up through the basement. This was a well organized plan, and only one man could've done it. "FUCK!" Kary knew exactly who.

"Now now, we never taught you those dirty words," Terkel mocked from the balcony. He glanced around at the eight individuals before him. "It is a shame really; you got so close - just started making friends. Oh well." Terkel looked for a minute more and then called to his men, "GET SUBJECT 1-19, KILL ANY WHO TRY TO STOP YOU."


	13. Battle Field

Chapter 13: Battle Field

"You really think you can kill all of us?" Angel does not look happy that someone has broken into his house and threatened the ones he loves.

"No, just enough to get Kary. But don't worry Angel, you won't be killed, you're just too important to the council. However, if you do interfere, we have other ways of taking you out of the equation. After all, everyone else here is just a little kid." Terkel seemed amused that there were people ready to die for his daughter, he never would.

"You can't take her! And if you hurt any of my family, I will hunt you down and kill you like the dog you are!" Conner's hatred for this guy was boiling over and he didn't think that he would stop if he ever got his hands on Terkel.

"You know, you're looking a little bruised there Terkel - what's the matter, got beat by a little kid?" Conner had to snicker as Kary called to her father. But this did not make Terkel laugh at all; in fact, it was just the opposite.

"A-team, take Kary to the truck. B-team, clear the way. NOW!" at once the lobby became a battlefield. The two enemies cut into each other and ripped them apart. It was no longer a battle of right or wrong - but a battle for their lives!

For half an hour they fought, and for half an hour neither team could see a friend. Just a mass of bodies flying around, trying to save themselves. Angel had just knocked out two more guys when he heard Kary scream. He spun around and saw Kary looking up at the balcony, what Angel saw he did not like. Terkel had a knife pressed up to Conner's throat, and the hatred that he held in his gaze did not look good for his son. Quickly and quietly, Angel moved behind Terkel for the attack.

"Cone any closer and I'll rip his throat. Kary, I assume you will co-operate now?" When Kary nodded, Terkel motioned for two members of his team to take Kary. The rest of the battle had stopped; everyone had his or her eyes on both Terkel and Conner, or Kary.

"That's a good girl. And don't worry; we have a more appropriate mate for you back home." Terkel still had not let Conner go - he had to keep him for safe measures - but it was the exact opposite.

Conner had reached the end. There was no more time for being sensible, this sick bastard had to die and now. With the anger of seeing Kary's spirit fade and her eyes grow dim, Conner flung himself backward, knocking Terkel into the wall.

Instantly the whole place erupted into a massive unorganized fight scene. Blood, screams and bodies were falling everywhere, no one was safe and no one was not battered or bleeding. Slowly, the fifty became five, who surrendered and were hauled to the cell with the rest of their unconscious men. Angel returned to the lobby and found Cordy tending to Fred and Lorne, who were the most injured, but still alive.

_'Thank god everyone pulled through that! I'm amazed at how well we did._' Angel just realized that he couldn't see Conner or Kary. He found them on the balcony and figured it best to leave them alone.

"Good job Hun," Cordelia cooed to her lover, "You left them alone - that's about all you can do right know. Kary has had one hell of a day and Conner's the only one who can really relate to that. I just hope she pulls through this." Cordy sighed and looked up at the balcony and her not-any-more-sister.

"I'm so sorry!" Kary whispered into Conner's ear as he held her. "I didn't mean to bring you guys into this. I didn't want any of this to happen!" Kary started to cry and Conner couldn't stand the sound.

"Shhh, it's okay. We're all okay now - you're safe. And I swear to god, no one will ever take you away. No one will ever hurt you again." Conner stroked her cheek and wiped away the tears. Then he placed his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. "I promise." Was all he said - was all he needed to say and then pulled her into a kiss.

Kary got lost in the soft touch of Conner's lips and his powerful, yet gentle embrace. But all good things must come to an end, and Kary could hear footsteps approaching - but they were jagged and out of sync, it was some one who was hurt and hurt badly.

Quickly she pulled away from Conner and saw Terkel stumbling forward with a knife in his hand - poised to attack. Without thinking Kary pushed Conner into the wall and the cut, which was made for him, was given to her. A deep wound now ran from her spine to her shoulder - luckily missing anything vital. Her scream alerted everyone that trouble was not yet over. But as Terkel went to strike again, Kary moved and he tripped breaking through the railing.

The only thing keeping Terkel up was the sleeve of his daughter, and the only thing holding his daughter up, was the arm of her lover.

Conner had a hold of Kary, but knew he couldn't support the wait of both of them for much longer, Terkel was too much.

Kary could see Cordy and Angel starting to run to the stairs to help - but it was as if in slow motion. She turned her attentions to Terkel and saw he was smiling. "Looks like we all go down together," he whispered as the three started to slip. "Well, you are a disappointment - should have killed me. Now, we're going to have to kill Conner too." He laughed as Kary turned to look into Conner's eyes.

Conner did not like what he saw there. He saw sorrow and despair and something else. Determination. Conner now understood Kary was not going to let him die for Terkel; she would end it here and now. "NO!" Conner cried as Kary let go of Conner's arm and fell off of the balcony.


	14. Now What?

Chapter 14: What Now?

With a sickening snap, Terkel hit the ground. Afraid of what he might see, Conner hesitantly walked towards the edge. Once Kary had let go of his arm, he had fallen backwards and was unable to help her. _'Oh god Kary, I'm so sorry - I should have tried harder, I should've held on longer, I should've…_' But Conner's thoughts were cut off as he saw Kary lying in his father's arms. Beside her, Terkel lay dead, with an impossible angle on his neck and blood coming from his head. Conner couldn't think of what had happened to Kary, he didn't want to think about it.

Suddenly her right arm twitched and then threw itself around Angel's neck. With a warm embrace, Kary thanked the man who had saved her life.

_'Holy shit! Angel caught her!_' Conner was beyond words and ran down the stairs to Kary, who greeted him with a smile and a hug.

"Oh Kary! I thought…I thought…god I can't even think it!" Conner was near tears and Kary quickly gave him another hug and a kiss.

"It's okay, so did I." And the silence between the two was filled with understanding and compassion.

Angel and Gunn took Terkel's body into the back storage rooms with the other less fortunate souls; they would let the Council deal with them. After depositing the body, Angel headed downstairs and retrieved Marker. "I think you have some questions to answer." Angel commented as he led him up the stairs.

Once in the office and surrounded by the other members of Angel Investigations plus Kary, Angel began his questioning. 

"Firstly…what happens now?" Angel turned all of his attention on Marker, who was obviously ready to talk.

"Well, legally she belongs to Terkel he's dead, oh…well then…she belongs to the Council and any former or present watcher willing to take her as his or her child. And trust me - the council will get the police and federal agents involved to retrieve their, um…experiment." Marker winced at the term, but couldn't think of any other way the Council would see it.

"What! She isn't going back with them…there's no way." Conner couldn't believe what he was hearing - first they have to fight fifty guys to keep her, and then she has to go any ways! What the hell is wrong with this planet?

"Calm down son, we'll figure out a way." Angel had panic in his eyes, he knew there was no way they could defend themselves against the fed's or even the police without casualties. _'What the hell am I suppose to do_?'

The sinking feeling started to come back to Kary; she could feel defeat setting in and was giving up all hope of ever having a half decent life. _'I just want to be free - that's all I want_!'

Conner could see her eyes growing dim again, the spark was fading and so were her spirits, he had to find a way around it - he just had to!

The room remained quiet as every one thought up some way to get her out.

"I will." Wes had been very quiet the entire time, but now spoke up from the back of the room.

"What do you mean, you will?" Cordy didn't get it, what would Wes do and how would that help Kary?

"I will - I'll take her as my own child. This is her home anyway - and at least she'll be safe here." Wes broke out in a smile at the excitement on Kary's face.

"Wesley, I don't think they are going to let you do that." Marker had to marvel at Kary's work. She had managed to get into the group without questions - or answers. Plus they fought an impossible battle and now they want to adopt her, all in a matter of weeks.

"I do believe you said any present of FORMER watcher. And the Council will never go back on their word, they have too much pride." Wes was now intently staring at Marker. "I do believe you can arrange it all - can't you? Good, now run back to the council and mail us the news when it's all been formalized. Dismissed" the tone that Wes used showed that there was no room for argument and Marker fled form the hotel.

"You really want to?" Kary spun around to face Wes with big eyes and a huge smile. When he nodded his answer, Kary flung her arms around him and whispered "Thanks."

Two Weeks

"Hey guys, I got the mail - and it's here." Lorne's words caused everyone to storm to the lobby, whether it be form the basement, the gym or upstairs. "Drum roll please?" Lorne tore the envelope open and paused, before handing it to Wes. "I think you should do the honors."

Wes hesitated with the paper in his hands, afraid to find out he was denied - but even more afraid to find out he got her. _'I don't know how to raise a kid! I'm a trainer, and Kary has had all the training she needs._' But when he looked up into her eyes, Wes knew it would all work out somehow. And he flipped the paper open.


	15. A Beginning and an End

Chapter 15: A Beginning and an End

"Oh my god…" Wes just stared at the paper for a few minutes while everyone watched in anticipation. The group quickly became antsy and soon was getting annoyed - if the answer was yes, then Kary could stay. If the answer was no, then…. But no one wanted to think about that. In a little over a month, Kary had become part of the family, it had nothing to do with the fact that she used to be Cordy's sister, or could be Wes's daughter or that Angel played her over protective brother, or even that Conner, for once in his life, seemed to be completely happy.

"Wes, c'mon! I can't take much more of this!" Cordy was losing her patience, which wasn't that strong to begin with. "Tell us, is she ours?" Cordy had started to whine, and Angel knew that violence would follow if her wishes were not met.

"It…it, uh…says that…" Wes could hardly speak and when he looked at the faces around him, he saw anticipation and a little annoyance, so he decided to read on. "It says here that the Watcher's Council denies any knowledge or participation of the alleged subject 1-19 or Kary. It there by declines any and all responsibilities to her and offers the legal rights to that which had the most claims over her. There for Wesley Windom Price had full legal responsibilities over Kary and has adopted her as his daughter. Her legal name, as indicated in the letter to the Council has been changed to Kary Chase Price." Wes stopped reading and looked up at Kary; she had tears in her eyes and smile that melted his heart. In seconds, Kary had thrown herself around Wes in a very tight, but emotional hug.

_'Oh my god I have a family! Oh my god I can stay!'_ The excitement was over whelming to Kary, she had never had anything to get this excited about before. Meeting Cordy was nerve racking, and then she had to worry about the other's reactions, but this, this was guaranteed to work; she just had to stay the same. _'No more tricks, or lies or tests! This is one hundred percent real! Oh god!'_

Kary flew around the room hugging everyone, who all met her with a smile and a hug. Angel even kissed her on the cheek - and he had never done that to anyone except Cordelia before. The room was buzzing with excitement and congratulations - Angel Investigations just got a new member.

Conner watched on as Kary hugged person after person, so happy to have a family who wants her and loves her. In fact, both of them discovered the true meaning of a family in the last two weeks. Kary had opened up Conner's eyes to the gift that he had. Everyone in this room loved him without question or hesitation, even if he made mistakes. But he had never seen that before, his past from Quor-toth and blocked it all out and faded away the picture. _'But now…now I've got you!_' Conner smiled as Kary turned to him, and then took a running jump into his waiting arms.

He loved her, he loved every part of her. From the smell of her hair, to the touch of her lips and more, oh so much more. And she loved him too. She loved his eyes and the way they held such mystery, she loved the way he walked and the soft touch of his hand. But neither knew how to say it.

_'I love him - but it's only been a month since we met. I don't want him to think I'm a slut or something - I want him to know it's real!_' Kary kept her arms around Conner, as he slowly let her down. "Conner, I…I." But she couldn't do it - she couldn't bring herself to, it just didn't seem like enough.

But Conner understood just fine and pulled her into a passionate kiss, broken only by a cry from Wesley.

"Hey - there's more! It gives us the cure. Oh…" Wes's face fell as he finished reading the instructions. He didn't look too impressed with the solution to his new daughter's death.

"Well, c'mon sweetie pie, spit it out." Lorne was curious as to what could be so bad. A cure's a cure, no matter how tricky it'll be to do.

Conner and Kary came over to the group, their fingers intertwined with anxiety. _'C'mon Wes, what does it say? What do I have to do?_' Kary was picturing horrible things that would have to happen in order for her to be cured, only something's were worth living through.

"Um, it's a spell. But it's more complicated then I've ever seen. It allows Angel's blood only to pour out through the wounds." Wes continued to re-read the segment.

"Wounds? There's going to be wounds?" Angel did not look impressed, there was no way he was going to let them cut Kary, which brought a smile to her face. 

"Just a few, but it shouldn't be that bad. I've actually done it before, to de-demonize a soul. Much like an exorcism. But she'll be out for two days." Wes began to mumble to himself while the others discussed the new info.

"Guys, I think I can pull it off - but we should probably do it right now. I'll go get the ingredients, Fred can you come with me, and Conner, why don't you take Kary up to her room and get her ready. Honey, you should probably be in a tank top and shorts, it'll just make it easier, and don't get under the covers." As soon as Wes was done, everyone left to do their task.

"Wes…" Angel moved behind Wes and pulled him aside, "Are you sure you can do this? I mean, it sounds pretty hard. And we can't take risks here, I mean, this is Kary we're talking about." The protective brother feelings started to come over Angel and he began to worry.

"You don't think I would try to hurt my own child do you? I know what this is, I've done it before. Remember Angel, Kary is my one and only shot at fatherhood, I'm not going to fuck things up." And he went off to gather the necessities.

"Okay, everyone get out. I need to be alone to do this, it'll take an hour or so." Wes had set up as much of the room as he could, the rest was part of the ceremony. The gang started to back slowly out of the room, all except Conner.

"I'm not leaving her." And he turned to face Kary again, the two smiled before Wes answered, "Fine - but you'll have to move back. I need to get all the way around her." Conner kissed Kary's hand and stepped backwards.

Wes started to pour red sand in a semi-circle around Kary's bed, then the room was full of his chanting and incense. A ceremonial knife was picked up and sliced Kary's arm near the shoulder. By this point Kary's eyes had rolled back and she had gone unconscious. It continued with chanting and mixing of ingredients, until Wes and Conner came out of the room.

"No one can go in there now. The spell has to work and it takes a lot of space - if anyone disturbs the air, it'll ruin the spell. Got it?" Wes was sweating and looked exhausted. Conner looked worried and concerned - feelings that no one had ever seen on him before.

"When will we know?" Cordy asked in a whisper.

"Only time can tell."


	16. Kary's Day

Chapter 16: Kary's Day

It had been four days since the spell had been performed, and now Angel Investigations were gathered in the lobby to honor one of its members.

The room was dark and silent, no one moved or talked, they didn't even whisper.

All of them were dressed in their best and most formal outfits, wanting to make Kary proud. After all, today was Kary's day.

No one else would be coming, so the team could start the ceremony when they wanted to, after all - who else would show up? Certainly not the Council and I don't think anyone from the Lab would be brave enough to face the Fang Gang. No, it was just the group, waiting for the cue to begin.

Suddenly, a dim light came from behind the office door, and out came Wes and Lorne, carrying the dedication to Kary. It was lit by a few candles and gave off a heavenly glow. The room remained silent and undisturbed.

Then, a low, meaningful and emotional note came from Lorne, it was a song dedicated to Kary's life.

"Happy birthday to you…Happy birthday to you…" By now the whole group had joined in and a mixture of high and low and in-between voices filled the air. It certainly wasn't the Grand Orchestra, but it was sweet music to Kary's ears.

When the song ended in four different ways, Gunn flicked the lights on to reveal streamers, balloons, confetti and every other decoration Angel could buy at the local store.

"Here you go hun, this is for you!" Lorne placed the delicate cake in front of Kary, so she could see the way that Cordy and Angel had decorated it. Angel, being the gifted artist that he was, had drawn a sketch of Kary. And Cordy, being the thoughtful person, had got a bakery to put it on the cake.

Kary was touched; she had never celebrated her birthdays like this in the Lab. She just got a new shirt and a cupcake after breakfast. But this, Kary looked around the room and at her family with a smile that showed exactly how she felt.

"Amazing! I can't believe it!" Kary was touched that they had all done this for her.

Angel and Cordy were sitting to her left, Wes was to the right, with Gunn and Fred beside him and Lorne were sitting at the other end of the table. Kary couldn't stop smiling and it wasn't until Conner, who Kary was sitting on, nudged her that she realized everyone was looking at her.

"Okay guys, dig in!"


End file.
